Kim Possible: The Chosen One
by Darkcloudalpha
Summary: Kim PossibleBuffy Universe crossover. The start of my own little take on Kim as a slayer not THE slayer Read, Enjoy, Review
1. Episode 1: Pilot

_**Author's note: I don't own Kim Possible or anything in the Buffy Universe. If anyone is reading this and is wondering what's up with my other story Open the Door I promise I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it out soon.**_

Kim Possible: The Chosen One

By

Darkcloud

Kim Possible walked the hallways of her new school in Middleton High. It was her first day as a freshman and if she had to admit it to herself she was nervous. After all high school was supposed to far more complex than junior high. She had always done well at whatever she tried but in the back of her mind she was afraid everything was just an hair's width away from some sort of disaster. Of course the dreams she had been having lately didn't really help…..

"Hey KP! Wait up!" A voice yelled as Kim turned to see her best friend in the world running toward her. Ron Stoppable her best friend since Pre-K was rushing down the hall to meet up with. Unfortunately for Ron he didn't see the brunette who was walking in front of him and Kim grimaced as he collided into the girl. Not a good way to start off your high school career Kim thought despondently.

"Get off me you loser!" The girl yelled and slapped his hand away when he tried to help her up. Ron stepped back embarrassed the young blonde haired boy did not know what to do, anxiously he glanced up to Kim for support.

Kim wasn't sure what to do unlike Ron she had instinctive knowledge of how the Food Chain at school could work and if she helped him now she would just wrap up her image with his….and he was off to a really bad start.

Her moment to help passed and Kim had to look away from the hurt look on Ron's face as the girl continued to chew him out. She would make it up to him later she consoled herself. After a minute or two of chewing Ron out the girl got bored of tearing into the embarrassed youth and went on her way….leaving many of the surrounding students rolling with laughter.

Kim walked over to friend finding it very hard to look him in the eye. "You okay Ron….?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

Ron glanced up at with his friend with the slightest look of betrayal and pain on his face, but in a blink the emotions were swallowed into a goofy grin which showed her best friend seemingly in his normal state of perpetual happiness.

"You know me KP nothing like a little excitement to start off the school year!"

"Look Ron I'm sorry I should have….."

"Don't worry about it KP, I mean there wasn't anything you could have done anyways….I'm the one who trips over his own feet."

_I could have stepped up and said something…just like you would do for me _Kim thought to herself. If there was one thing the young woman hated about herself it was the fact she let other people's opinions affect the choices she made for herself. Funny thing is Kim knew that most people would never think that of her, after all she was always the one stood up to bullies and jerks, the one who was always there to volunteer and certainly the one who was known to try and make a difference. But Kim was different when it came to her own social life too many times she noticed she tended to let other people influence her decisions…and may times it was Ron who suffered for it since most times he was the one who became a target. He seemed to be well liked by most adults but in every grade they went through he always seemed to acquire the rep of "loser". Despite that or maybe because of it Ron never had Kim's fear of the social ladder. After all if you were at the bottom anyways why worry? If someone had been picking on Kim Ron would have jumped in to protect her even if he didn't stand a chance….she had known this since Pre-K. Kim sighed to herself and once again resolved to make it up to him later. Maybe a visit to the new fast food place, what was it called again? Right, Bueno Nacho.

"Come on Ron let's get to our lockers I don't want to be late for our first class!

The grin returned in force. "Coming KP!"

Scene Break

The day couldn't go quickly enough in Kim's opinion after partially forgiving herself for how she had treated Ron Kim left the rest of her mental energy to eagerly awaiting the end of school. It wasn't that she didn't like any of her classes, that was more Ron's issue than hers, but today right after school were the tryouts for the cheerleading squad and Kim was looking forward to it.

She tapped her pencil briskly while watching the clock. Just a few more seconds. The bell rang and Kim practically bounced out of her seat and headed out the door. Moving swiftly between students who were only now exiting there classrooms Kim made it her locker and retrieved her outfit and heading to the Gym to change. Ron was supposed to meet her there to cheer her on (she grimaced and tried to ignore the pang of guilt) and afterwards they would head to Bueno Nacho in celebration. When she had expressed doubt on her chances Ron had reminded her of her Dad's saying "Nothings impossible for a Possible."

It only took a little while to get changed and soon Kim found herself next in line for her chance at the tryouts.

"Next!" A bored voice shouted. Kim entered the gymnasium and saw the girls who would be standing in judgment of her abilities and for a moment her heart stopped. There sitting in the middle of two other cheerleaders was the girl who had been chewing Ron out. Huh. _Well I guess this explains the impossible routine _Kim thought to herself. Making a mental note to review her theories on karma Kim let the music start and leap into the routine. Therein followed an amazing number of flips and jumps off of trampolines and, rings and bars that left her audience's jaws dropping. Kim finished by landing on one knee with arms outstretched. She was really out of breath but thought she had done alright.

The brunette recovered from her shock and a scowl showed on her face. "Fine you make the squad. Barely."

Kim couldn't hold it in. "Yes!" She yelled jumping in the air. It was at that moment that Ron burst in behind her through the double doors with a much more serious look on her face than usual.

"Kim you got a hit on the site! A major hit!"

"Sigh. Babysitting the Turner twins again?"

"No danger major!"

"Danger?"

"Yeah somebody needs your help like now."

The brunette, Bonnie Kim had heard her name, scowled even more than before. "Kim, were just starting practice."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll never ever ditch again. I swear!

_**End note: I know this beginning doesn't have any major differences from established plot but I swear that this Kim first mission won't be saving a doll. )**_


	2. Episode 1: Part 1

**_Author's Notes: _**Okay first up I don't own Kim Possible or Buffy. Thanks for XxAnimeChick and Tariq for reviewing. And if anyone else out there would like to review you know feel free too )

**Kim Possible: The Chosen One**

**Episode 1: We're not just dealing with Cuddle buddies anymore.**

**By**

**Darkcloud**

Mr. Smith loved his job. Dealing in top of the line security systems for high end clients had rewarded his life greatly. He knew some of the most powerful people in the world. The agent had personally helped design some of the more advanced security systems on the planet. He had seen the most exotic places on the planet and his expertise had helped to protect them. Plus, it didn't hurt that he was actually richer than a number of his clients. But every job that has ever existed that has customer has always had those….special few. For Mr. Smith his headache of the day was a balding man by the name of Julius Paisley.

Mr. Paisley had made his fortune in real estate years ago and after a few years of wise investing and financing of several small companies which had grown quite successful over the years was now one of the few in the "Billionaire Club." When Mr. Paisley had contacted Mr. Smith (no that was not his real name but when you deal with people of power it was best to maintain a certain anonymity) he had been told he would be setting up a top of the line system to guard his most priceless collection he though he would be guarded priceless antiques or rare art…not this.

"Mr. Paisley I assure this security systems is the best money can buy. No thief could survive the laser web--." He was saying as the annoying little man cut him off.

"So my flamingoat will be safe?" Mr. Paisley asked with a nervous quiver to his voice as he held on to small strange looking stuffed animal.

"Yes Mr. Paisley," Mr. Smith said with a sigh, "your extensive and vaguely disturbing collection of plush is 100 percent secure."

Mr. Paisley practically grinned and hugged the small animal to his chest. "Good because the flamingoat is the rarest of--."

"—the cuddle buddies." Mr. Smith interjected. "Only ten were made." He said as he matched the little man word for word. Why not he had heard the speech about ten times tonight. The little man surprised him however when he grabbed the remote control for the system out of his hand.

"Oh. Oh. How does it work?" the billionaire asked excitedly. "Do I press the red button?" he asked as he actually tried to push the button!

"No!" Mr. Smith yelled as he reached grabbed the remote back from the short man. That had been close!

"Mr. Paisley this a incredibly sensitive and simple to operate security system, however, we do not hit the shiny red button while we are standing in room with the deadly laser grid!" Mr. Smith growled at he tried to contain his anger.

"Oh. Uh, Sorry." The little man responded with a note of fear. "So can you show me how to operate it?"

Mr. Smith rubbed his temples and tried to remain calm. "Come stand over here Mr. Paisley. Now this is a designated safe area where the grid won't actually hit you." Mr. Smith instructed gesturing out a small circular area. Mr. Paisley looked at the floor not seeing any difference there than anywhere else.

"Should be like lines or something to tell me where it is?"

"Mr. Paisley if we marked the safe area then any potential thieves would also know a way to get past the grid."

"Oh good point." A moment passed while Mr. Smith made sure his client was well within the safe area and then handed him the remote. Mr. Paisley looked up at him as if needing reassurance.

"Yes Mr. Paisley you can hit the button."

Mr. Paisley hit the button.

The lights went out.

Mr. Paisley asked nervously. "Was that supposed to happen?"

Scene Break

It had taken Mr. Smith a few minutes to find a flashlight but now he had his laptop connected into the diagnostics of the security system and for the life of him he could find out what was wrong with the blasted thing. The power just seemed to be gone but there were supposed to be at least to backup generators! And Mr. Paisley wasn't making the situation any easier.

"Mr. Smith do you think someone is after my flamingoat?"

Mr. Smith sighed. "No Mr. Paisley I think there was some sort of equipment failure, I doubt anyone is here to rob you."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." A rough voice whispered through the darkness. Mr. Smith and Mr. Paisley both turned standing in the near darkness were five shadows moving silently toward them.

_Please don't tell me someone really wants to steal that stupid doll! _Mr. Smith thought to himself.

Mr. Paisley had similar fears. "No you can't have my flamingoat!"

The figure in front tilted his head in apparent confusion. With surprising speed he covered the distance between himself and Mr. Paisley. Mr. Smith moved to intervene and was knocked aside by the assailant's right hand knocking Mr. Smith to the ground. He was strong. The unknown man...no he was a little small for a full grown adult, a teen maybe, grabbed poor Mr. Paisley by the throat and lifted him high.

"Old man do you seriously think I brought into a billionaires home for some stupid doll!" he roared.

Strangely Mr. Smith was relieved.

"Well the flamingoat was one of the ten only made—urk." He said as the teen started to crush his throat.

"Justin we need both of them alive until we have the amulet." A static filled voice said over a small cell phone attached to the teen's hip. After a moment the teen dropped the scared wealthy man to floor.

"Fine Will but I still haven't had dinner tonight."

"Snack after we finish the mission."

Justin turned toward the shivering old man with disgust. "Alright where is it?"

"Wh—What?" Mr. Paisley asked fear causing his voice to quake.

"An amulet you bought several years ago with small runes all over it."

"That? I don't remember, I don't keep track of my other collections like I do my cuddle buddies."

Justin reached down and picked up the discarded flashlight and held it to his face like small child you was trying to scare his friends. The light revealed a relatively handsome blonde haired young man albeit one with a menacing look on his face. "Trust me when I say you might want to remember."

Poor Mr. Paisley just couldn't keep quiet. "You know that isn't that scary."

"Oh really." Justin replied and with that his face shifted and where a striking face once was a demonic visage looked down at the little man.

"How 'bout now?" a now more sinister voice asked.

Mr. Paisley's screams seemed to answer the vampire quite nicely.

Scene Break

Mr. Smith wasn't able to see the change but knew things were spinning out of control and being a professional kept his cool and especially stayed quiet while the gang was focused on Mr. Paisley. But being a professional he also knew when things had moved beyond his abilities. His job was to stop the bad guys from getting in, not actually fight them. Fortunately he knew of someone who could, Team Impossible, a secret commando squad who trained to handle special emergencies just like this. They could handle these thugs easily. Almost like Kismet his laptop had landed near his feet and seemed to be working fine. Slowly the security agent moved his foot and typed out the address of the group, barely even looking at the screen while trying to avoid the notice of his captors.

Maybe it was fate because Mr. Smith had accidentally added a small letter k and the beginning of the address.

**_Author's Notes: _**Alright next chapter will be having our favorite heroes showing back up and I may even have a third chapter out this week. Maybe. Hope everyone is liking this and not thinking it is too similar to the show. It will diverge more as time goes by but I do want to keep a more Kim feel than a Buffy feel. We'll see as time goes by.


End file.
